


Not Too Urgent

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of canon Malec [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is woken up by a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Urgent

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place an unspecified amount of time after season 1.

The obnoxious, loud vibration of a phone against a hard, flat surface is what wakes Alec. He frowns, eyes still closed, groaning as he identifies the annoying sound, and he cracks one eye open. The screen of his phone is lit up with an incoming call, and he sighs tiredly, palming at the sheets as he reaches for it. He grabs it, catches a glimpse of _Izzy_ as the caller ID, and answers.

“Yeah?” he says, voice slightly cracked with sleep, and he clears his throat.

“Took you long enough,” Isabelle says on the other end. She sounds amused, rather than annoyed. “You’re usually up by now.”

“What do you want?” Alec says, closing his eyes again and having no patience for his sister’s shenanigans this early in the morning. Although, by the sound of it, it’s not particularly early anymore. Who knew.

Isabelle laughs, before getting down to business.

“You’re needed at the Institute,” she says, a smile still in her voice. “Nothing too urgent, but you should probably try to get over here in the next hour or so. Just a heads-up.”

Alec groans. He was hoping he wouldn’t have to go anywhere today, but it seems that some responsibilities never take a break.

“Fine,” he says, voice slightly muffled against the soft pillow. “I’ll be there.”

“Bye, Alec,” Isabelle says, almost teasingly, and he can hear a full-on grin in her voice now.

“Bye.”

Alec ends the call and puts the phone back on the nightstand, a little harder than intended, and sighs. The sheets smell really good, and he keeps his eyes closed as he inhales deeply, slipping one hand underneath his pillow to hug it against him. It’s when he hears the slightest rustle behind him that he feels a tug at the corner of his mouth, and he opens his eyes, rolling over onto his back.

“Isabelle?” Magnus asks when their eyes meet, eyebrows raised. He’s not wearing any makeup, but his black hair is still anything but tame, wild and messy to go with his shirtless, sleepy appearance. It’s quite a sight to wake up to.

“Yeah,” Alec says, shifting onto his side as Magnus does the same, so that they’re facing each other. “Wants me to head back to the Institute.”

Magnus moves in a little closer.

“Duty calls, hm?” he says, slowly trailing his fingers up along Alec’s bare, runed chest. Alec nods, eyes on Magnus’ face even as the warlock watches the rest of him. He does like it when Magnus looks at him like that.

“Yeah,” he says. “But she did say it wasn’t urgent.”

Magnus’ eyebrows raise in an intrigued expression.

“Did she, now?” he asks, meeting Alec’s gaze, and Alec hums the affirmative.

“So I’m sure she’ll manage a little longer without me,” he says, sliding one hand down to Magnus’ waist and pulling him closer, their faces now so close together that their breaths mingle. Magnus smiles, a mischievous expression full of promises.

“Yeah?” he says, and Alec smiles back.

“Yeah,” he says, pressing his lips against Magnus’ in sleepy, restrained hunger. This is all he needs, he thinks to himself, as Magnus’ fingers pull through his hair and make him shiver. He presses their bodies closer together, eyes closed, before pushing with his weight and landing Magnus on his back, hovering above him, parting his lips with his tongue.

This is all he’ll ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com)


End file.
